


[K]indling a New Start

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, he's bottled up a lot over the years, possible ooc!Fushimi but give him a break, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What 'Let's talk more later!" constitutes between Fushimi and Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[K]indling a New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys are getting tired of me and my fics but I can’t help it, you know ^^; Crappy summary because I can’t think of any summary for this one… Post-episode 12

‘‘Is it… over…?’’ Shiro mumbled as he looked at the Dresden Slate.

During the battle against Nagare, Shiro has unleashed quite an amount of Silver Energy which he pulled out from the slate. The two Kings clashed against each other with enough amount of power to rattle the underground water system they were in.

Anna and the red clansmen proceeded with their plan of barring the basements from any green henchmen that might arrive.

Munakata and the rest of Scepter 4 remained above the ground to secure the parameter from the civilians.

At the conclusion of the Kings’ fight, Nagare lost his life due to over using his powers as a king. His body was unable to handle the strain of manipulating the slate’s energy and in return, the slate took his life which he borrowed from it.

Shiro proceeded with his plan to constrain the slate. That required a huge amount of power from the Silver King’s sanctum as well as strain on his body. However, minutes later, the slate lit up in silver and particles of all the Kings’ colors exploded around everyone. The Swords of Damocles of the Silver, Blue and Red Kings glowed a couple of times before they dissolved into particles of their respective colors.  Various colors of particles snowed down the city of Shizume.

‘’Shiro…‘’ Kuroh approached his king who was standing before the slate while looking at the sky.

“Kuroh… do you think Klaudia-nee-san and the Lieutenant are proud of what I did…? Do you think that after all these years… they’re happy that I finally did something right?” Shiro’s voice sounded like that of a lost child and the swordsman couldn’t help himself but wrap an arm around him.

“Yes. You did great, Shiro. You did something that’s beneficial for everyone. With the slate out of the way, we can all live as regular human beings. We can all live normally. Now, there will be no Kings to fight, no powers to think of and most definitely, no silver-haired people falling through roofs from the sky.” The blackette teased with a smile and was rewarded by his king’s tired chuckle. Neko changed into a cat and nuzzled against Shiro’s cheek.

“Hey now. At least I met you and Neko because of my abrupt landing.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s finally over.” Anna looked at her hand when a red particle fell on it. The small red orb disappeared not long after.

“So you mean, Shiro-san’s plan succeeded?” Kusanagi asked the little girl.

“It did.”

Kusanagi then turned to look at their clan’s vanguard.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Yata-chan?”

“Huh?” came said vanguard’s response.

“Saruhiko managed to find a way out.” Anna said with a smile.

“But…”

“Go to him, Misaki.”

Misaki finally nodded and used his skateboard as well as the remnants of his aura to propel himself out of the underground. He saw that Scepter 4’s alphabet officers were gathered around Awashima who seemed to be issuing orders towards her subordinates.

When the blonde saw him approaching, Awashima nodded towards one of the ambulances nearby. Taking the hint, Misaki went to the ambulance he was directed to and saw Fushimi scowling at the doctor and nurse inside.

“Sir, we have to perform our duty here. Otherwise, your condition might get worse.” The doctor received a click of the tongue from the megane officer.

“Oi, Saruhiko. The doc’s right, you know. You might end up fainting before you reach your dorm.”

Fushimi and the medics turned to look at him when he spoke.

“I just need to rest.”

“Yeah, but you also need to patch that up.” The ginger pointed to the wound on the blackette’s thigh and received another click of the tongue.

“Tsk.”

“Hey doc, think you can let me patch him up? Saruhiko really just gets cranky when he’s not feeling well.”

The doctor and the nurse looked at each other and seemed to think it over before they nodded.

“We’ll leave all the equipments and solutions here. You might need to sew his wound. Do you know how to do it?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, did it before.”

“Alright then. We’ll just be in the Scepter 4’s van if you need help.”

“Sure, thanks.”

With that, both medics left and closed the door of the ambulance. Misaki then turned to look at Saruhiko.

“Strip.”

Both of them held each others’ gaze while Misaki grew slightly redder with each passing second before Fushimi complied. He took off his shoes, unzipped his pants and pulled them off with the help of Misaki. He sat down sideways on the bed in his boxers while the older male placed the necessary items next to him.

“So… what did your co-workers say when they saw you?” Misaki asked as he cleaned the wound.

“Pretty much overjoyed even before the Captain explained why I was with the Greens.”

“The way you phrased that made it seem like you joined the vegetables.” The older male joked as he dabbed anaesthesia around the wound.

“That’s disgusting.”

“You still aren’t eating vegetables?” Misaki quirked an eyebrow. The both of them waited for the numbness to sink in.

“No one really cooks at the dorm except Kamo. Anyway, I usually spend time working.”

“You mean overtime without pay? Feel this?“ Misaki poked the area around the gash and Fushimi shook his head. The older male then started to sew up the wound.

“The Captain likes jigsaw puzzles more than paperwork so they all fall on me.”

“Huh. Your King’s weird. ”

“No kidding.”

Misaki nodded and cut the thin wire.He placed back the needle on the tray and took the bandage.

“Say… why did you really leave back then…? I know you told me times before but…”

The older male lifted his gaze to look at the younger and the look on Fushimi’s face made him quickly look down and backtrack on his words.

“W-Well, I’m not in a rush to find out..! And you can just tell me whenever. I’m not forcing you to answer. I can wait- I will wait until you’re ready to tell me.”

The shorter vanguard busied himself with finishing the bandage and cleaning up when Fushimi answered.

“I never belonged there like you did. Don’t look at me, Misaki. I won’t finish my explanation if you do.” The megane male grumbled when said male made a move to look at him. The red vanguard stilled and remained looking down. Fushimi released a sigh as he leaned back on his arms and stared blankly at the ambulance’s ceiling.

“I was never one for families, socializing and friends. Why do you think were you the only friend I had since middle school? I only joined HOMRA because of you. You wanted a place to belong and even though I tried, HOMRA was never that place for me. I tried to tell you before but you never heard me. I got tired of calling out for you and being left alone in the sidelines while you were busy with your new family and being all ‘Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san’. Just when I finally had enough, the Captain saw me and said that my potential lies in an environment with order and system. I took his invitation since there was nothing left for me in HOMRA because you finally have them.

That night before I left, Mikoto-san told me to do what I think is right. Totsuka-san, being who he was, knew way before that’s why he just sent me off with a smile and wished me luck even though he knew I’d be leaving HOMRA to join Scepter 4. Anna also knew beforehand and Kusanagi-san found out a while later, probably because of either Anna or Totsuka-san. I tried explaining to you one last time before I Ieft, but you’re just so stupid that you didn’t understand. With you thinking and hating me as a traitor, I’d finally have your attention. I never wanted power, just your attention to be directed to me once more. Not to mention your hate since it was a risk I was willing to take… Ugh, get me some water, Misaki. All this talking’s dried up my throat.”

Misaki wordlessly stood up and rummaged through the cabinets until he found bottled water. He took one and gave it to Fushimi after uncapping it. He watched the megane male finish drinking up before he called him.

“Saruhiko…”

“What?”

Just as Fushimi turned to look at Misaki, the older male whacked him on the back of the head.

“The hell- what was that for!?”

“That was for not telling me and making me believe that you were a traitor all this time, you shitty four-eyed monkey!”

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? You didn’t understand me back then! I tried multiple times but-”

Fushimi’s rant was cut off when Misaki wrapped his arms around him. The older vanguard knelt beside the other on the bed while being mindful of the megane male’s wounded thigh. He held the blackette tightly while gripping the fabric of his green jacket.

“I know..! I was your best friend but I wasn’t there when you needed me the most..! I wasn’t there to listen to you when you called for me… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you feel unwanted… I’m sorry for not hearing you, for not trying harder to understand you… I’m sorry for being a shitty best friend…”

“Misaki…”

“Even though I hated you all this time, there was still a part of me that… considered you as my everything. I-I know that’s cheesy as heck so don’t remind me! But… But it’s true. You’re my best friend, my partner, the one I would gladly give up my life for even before Mikoto-san and Anna. You were everything I had… you still are, even though I have HOMRA now. There’s… There’s no one who can take your place in my life, you know? That’s why… will you give me another chance? I want to try- no, I want to fix my mistakes… I want to be a part of your life again. I know I can’t be your best friend anymore since you probably already have a new one. It’s definitely that green-haired dude I see you working with-”

“It’s not Akiyama. Unfortunately, the only best friend I have is a one-celled amazon who’s supposed to be a crow.”

“Saru…”

“But things aren’t the same as before, Misaki. We can’t go back.”

“I know, I know that and I accept that things have changed. You and I have Scepter 4 and HOMRA now. We grew up. I just… I just want you back. I want you back in my life. I want to… get to know you better, to know who Fushimi Saruhiko is now that he’s found the place where he belongs. I want to understand you, to find out if you still have the same quirks as before, to find out if you’ve made new habits and hobbies. I know that you still want to have your own barriers and I respect that, but will you let me be the other person aside from yourself and your King to understand you best?” Misaki pulled back and held both of Fushimi’s hands in his. He noticed the slight tremors of the other’s hands.

“Seems like you unlocked a hidden route, Misaki.”

“You mean…” Misaki lifted his hopeful eyes to gaze at Fushimi’s soft bluish-grey orbs.

“Fine. Let’s give this another shot.”

“Saruhiko!”

Misaki once more engulfed Fushimi in an embrace and the sudden action cause the megane male to lose his balance and fall against the bed with a pained yelp as it jostled his thigh.

“Ack! Already killing me, you stupid idiot!?”

“Fuck! My bad! You okay?‘’ Misaki lifted himself off the blackette.

“Do I look fucking okay?” Fushimi snarled so Misaki helped him sit up.

“Sorry! Here.” The shorter male held up the other’s pants and helped him wear them.

“Don’t touch anywhere unnecessary, Misaki~ They might think you’re taking advantage of a wounded guy.” Fushimi said in a sing-song voice as Misaki slid up the pants up his legs to his hips while blushing hotly.

“Sh-Shut the hell up.” The older male let the megane male finish up the zipper and button.

Just as Misaki finished helping Fushimi with his shoes, the door opened to reveal the medics, Munakata, Awashima, Anna and Kusanagi.

“Good to see you haven’t killed each other yet after those screaming fits.” Kusanagi commented with a smile. Misaki flushed while Fushimi just shrugged.

“How are you guys gonna bring this monkey back to the dorms? Gonna carry him or something?” The shorter vanguard asked the two uniformed higher-ups of the Blues.

“Akiyama offered to help him.” Awashima answered.

“Oh, good.”

“Why? Did you want to offer, Mi~ sa~ ki~?” Fushimi drawled as he got off the ambulance with Misaki beside him.

“He-Hell no. I gotta ask since you’re so prone to getting yourself in trouble.”

“And you don’t?”

“Hai, hai. I think you both have had enough of your married couple’s argument. You both need to rest up and just continue that tomorrow.”

Misaki spluttered while Fushimi clicked his tongue. When all of them finished cleaning up the place, they made their way back to their own dwellings: HOMRA to the bar, Scepter 4 to their headquarters and HAKUMAITOU to Ashinaka Gakuen’s dorms.

 

* * *

 

Three months after the defeat of JUNGLE, everyone’s lives returned to normal. The Kings and their clansmen learned to adjust to their lives without powers from the Dresden Slate. Although, there were times when they’d have small bursts of power which Shiro explained as the slate draining up what little power it had left. As such, those events were few and far in between that their powers were good as non-existent.

Shiro remained as a researcher while taking care of the matters left by Daikoku. Kuroh and Neko continued with their education.

Scepter 4 still handled the peace and order around the city. Munakata remained as their commander and they retained their positions while working directly under the Prime Minister.

Anna’s custody was transferred to Kusanagi. HOMRA became a diner in the mornings and a bar during the first and third Friday nights of the month.

“Yata-san, one seafood fried rice on the go.” Kamamoto said as he stuck the order slip on the frame.

“Got it. Here’re the orders for tables 2 and 6.” Misaki pushed the trays of food on the counter and let Fujishima carry them to their respective customers.

Misaki, Kamamoto, Eric and Fujishima were working at HOMRA diner. Misaki was one of the cooks while the other three were waiters. The remaining alphabet members of HOMRA worked at the bar.

“Family-sized serving of beef and vegetable stir-fry, egg soup and java rice.” Eric read out before he pinned up the order slip.

They all busied themselves with work until the diner closed up. Kusanagi, who arrived after a meeting with Awashima, called them over and gave them their salary.

“Thank you for your hard work, youngsters.”

-“You’re welcome, Kusanagi-san.”-

The four of them went out of the diner and saw a certain person waiting on the bench outside.

“We’ll go ahead, chihuahua. See you tomorrow.” Eric pulled Fujishima away after waving.

“I’ll be going ahead too. Bye guys.” Kamamoto said with a grin.

Misaki was left together with his visitor who just pulled his earphones off.

“Let’s go home, Saruhiko.”

The following day after the downfall of JUNGLE, Misaki went to the headquarters of Scepter 4 and stuttered out an explanation to Hidaka that he had a delivery for Fushimi which he asked Hidaka to give to the megane male. When Fushimi opened what the delivery was, he (along with his nosy subordinates) was surprised to see that it was a homemade bento. This of course caused an uproar of teasing and speculations that not even Fushimi’s glare could put a stop to. Such bento delivery continued on for days until a couple of weeks after their reconciliation, Fushimi decided to rent an apartment that was close to both the Scepter 4 headquarters and the bar where they could easily reach their workplaces. To both their surprise, living together again came easily for them. They made it work out by splitting the chores, although Misaki took up the domestic roles while Fushimi handled the bills (much to Misaki’s chagrin).

They still had ways to go before they both figure out what they really were for each other: if they were just best friends or something more. At the moment, they just decided to take small steps and go on with life in their own pace.


End file.
